Siege of Fort Gorgon (European Civil War)
The Siege of Fort Gorgon Was a Siege during the Invasion of Germany in the Mid Events of the European Civil War At Hail Hill, West Germany. The Siege of Fort Gorgon was the last major battle In Germany for the rest of the European Civil War. DJ Stornera's Invasion 'Occupation of Connor Field' On August 7th, 2016, Denmarkian forces Invaded by both air and ground on the German Fields of Connor, where a large amassed group of Denmarkian invaders managed to pierce the German defenses and occupy over 5,000 miles of land in Germany. Despite their heavy defenses the German forces were forced to retreat west to the Pailornor Fields, a small perimeter on 14 miles south of Gorgon Fortress. CRATER Squadron managed to engage Denmarkian air invasion and cover the German retreat. Despite the heroic fighting the Denmarkians launched a new supper Star Carrier, the DSN Four Horseman, Causing serious damage to much of the German retreat, but New Harrison and the rest of CRATER, managed to lead the Four Horseman away from the German Retreat and destroy it over the occupied Connor Fields. New Harrison Holds ground At Hail Hill 'Fort Gorgon' Immediately after residing at the Pailornar Fields, Jor Town was attacked by heavy enemy bombers. New Harrison, and the CRATER Squadron, working with radar facilities on the ground providing electronic support, were able to eliminate all ten Denmarkian D-89 Sky Fortress's from the area. With Denmarkian forces around Pailornar field significantly weakened, the Germans launched a counter attack in the Unra Region where at first the Denmarkians were driven back, but reinforcements from the north straightened the defenses and forced the Germans to retreat back to the Pailornar Fields. The Denmarkians now more strengthen than anything else around the occupied areas in Germany amassed, and launched their second counter-attack, on Pailornor fields. After expert covering ground battalions and artillery support from DJ Steronora Rivera The Denmarkians managed to break through the German lines at Pailornar fields where they overwhelmed the entire region in a matter of weeks. CRATER proved themselves again as the enemy was forced to retreat at one side of the advancing Denmarkian forces during the Battle of Kaiser Hill, located in the center of Germany. Despite this major victory, the Denmarkians continued their attack in the West, and managed to push the remaining Germans to Fort Gorgon located in the Yarus Field. Harrison and CRATER Squadron after refueling took to the air again and began to bombard the Denmarkian advances slowing them down for at least a couple of hours, allowing Gorgon to prepare defenses, in and outside the Fortress walls. On August 13th, of 2017, The Denmarkians attacked the Fort with massive endless waves of both Infantry covered by both air, heavy armored Panzer tanks, and Artillery. By attacking in 2 different directions from both East, and West, The defenses outside the Fortress walls began to weaken. CRATER managed to gain control of the air to the West, but was later forced to move to the East where the west's air space was easily retaken by Denmarkian air power. DJ's Counter Attack German Surprise Attack On Stornera Out Post DJ's Retreat Aftermath Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:European Civil War Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:European Civil War Era